


The Animal Inside

by Sarabellum93



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarabellum93/pseuds/Sarabellum93
Summary: Sora and Riku are trapped in a Romeo and Juliet relationship. Will they let the law decide their fate?





	1. Animal Inside

"Riku!" Sora huffed in discontent.

"M?" Riku moaned through closed lips, his eyes still locked shut in an attempt to hold onto the tiny sliver of sleep that was keeping him from snapping.

"You're hogging all the blankets!" Sora whined.

"Am not," Riku rolled from his side to his stomach, burying his face in his pillow, knowing that a war was about to start, as it always had when Sora wasn't happily sleeping. The two had been friends for forever, and Riku knew Sora like a brother he never wanted, but still cared about.

"Yes you are, and now I'm cold." Sora shivered dramatically. Riku let out a loud huff before he sat up, looked over Sora's side of the bed, and rolled his eyes.

"That's cause all of the blankets are hanging on the floor on YOUR side!" Riku said in annoyance.

"Huh? Would you look at that?" Sora sat up slowly, still groggy as he whispered his question to himself.

"Goodnight." Riku slunk back into his spot of the bed, still warm and cozy from the night's occupation.

"Night Riku!" Sora chirped happily with his cat tail wriggling in content. His furry ears twitched to detect any possible noise as he tried to fall back asleep.

Riku on the other hand, his long wolf's tail curled nearly to the back of his knees as his body shivered up to his wolf ears. Despite their otherwise human bodies, their ears and tails showed what animal their bodies had the potential to morph into upon command.

"Are you cold?" Sora asked naively as he felt Riku's tail swish against his legs.

"No." Riku mumbled, trying desperately to cling onto the last bit of sleep that teased him with an enticing warmth.

"I'm bored." Sora squeaked, knowing that pissing off the silverrete was never a good thing, but usually beyond his control.

"Go to bed." Riku gave Sora his back in frustration.

"Riku, play with me!" Sora begged, sitting up, his tail wagging as he scratched his fluffy orange ears.

"Let me sleep." Riku whined like a grumpy child.

"Hehe." Sora giggled randomly, causing Riku to open an eye in suspicion. It went quiet before he felt something holding his tail down, not allowing it to move freely as it always did.

"What are you?" Riku rolled his torso over to see Sora already transformed into the orange tabby his body had the power to turn into. The small kitten had wide blue eyes as he used his tiny paws to trap Riku's tail against the mattress.

"Fluffy." Sora lowered his kitten torso and lifted his butt up in the air before he wriggled it and pounced on the silver tail.

"Sora, knock it off. And quit being a cat, it's weird when I'm still in human form." Riku rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"But it's fun!" Sora crawled up Riku's side and onto the silverette's chest as Riku moved to his back. Riku smiled as he picked up the frail cat, looked deep into the bright blue eyes, and with a large grin, he dropped Sora off of the bed, and onto the floor.

"Night!" Riku got situated in bed as Sora hissed.

"Riku!" Sora let out a growl. His kitten form was too small to get back on the lifted bed, so he transformed back into a human, hands on hips as he stood over Riku's body.

"What? Goddammit Sora!" Riku faced his brunette friend, then quickly moved to cover his eyes, forgetting that transforming from animal to human form leaves them naked.

"That's what you get for being so mean!"

"Yeah, like seeing your dick is punishment. Just put some clothes on and let me sleep." Riku begged as he went on his stomach and held his pillow over his head.

"But I'm bored." Sora frowned, sitting on the bed, still naked.

"Chase your own tail." Riku mumbled from under the pillow.

"You're the dog, not me." Sora huffed, knowing it would get Riku angry enough to wake up more.

"Hey! I'm part wolf, not dog. Wolves are much cooler." Riku fed into Sora's trap, sitting up with a stiff finger pointed at the innocent face before him.

"Wolves are part of the dog family. Face it Riku, you're a dog." Sora shrugged with a smirk.

"Take it back." Riku glared.

"Nope." Sora remained stubborn with a cruel smile.

"Take it back or this wolf will tear your little kitten body to shreds." Riku threatened.

"Riku, we're best friends, and we've been through way too much together. I know you wouldn't hurt me." Sora put a hand on Riku's cheek.

"Does sleep deprivation count as 'hurting me'? Cause if it does, then you're hurting me." Riku glared before he shook his head and laid back down.

"Hehe, you're silly Riku. I like you." Sora said quietly, hoping it sounded playful, not sure if he was willing to confess his crush on his best friend just then.

"I'd like you more if you let me sleep." Riku said bluntly.

"Fine, be that way." Sora huffed back, trying to sound more upset than he really was.

Riku didn't bother to respond, and within a few minutes he fell asleep, which was short lived when he felt his tail bumping against something. He knew whatever it was that was disturbing his sleep had to be a result of Sora, who he only let stay the night since they had gone a long while without hanging out since he insisted he was busy. With a shake of the head, Riku looked behind himself to see kitten Sora snuggled up to his silver and grey tail.

"Sora?" Riku poked the sleeping kitty softly. "Sora!" Riku repeated louder, but still the tiny cat didn't move. "Get away from my ass." Riku pushed the cat, who let out a low hiss in its sleep. Riku rolled his eyes before he gave up. Through the hole in his basketball shorts, he could feel Sora shifting positions to sleep on his tail, using it as a giant pillow.

Feeling as if he had no other choice, Riku transformed into a wolf, pulling his tail out from Sora and letting out a violent growl as he stood on the bed.

"Sorry!" Cat Sora gulped as he cowered in fear of the much larger animal before him.

Riku let out a harsh snarl before he curled up his wolf body into a ball to sleep, his black nose tucked into his silver legs.

Riku closed his eyes, confident he had made his point until he felt tiny paws gently crawling on his back. Riku snapped his head to glare at Sora and let out a deep growl, his teeth flashing to show how impatient he had become to get his sleep. He was ready to bark out when he felt Sora's paw swat his nose, not even bothering to use his claws which would have been pointless. Riku's demeanor shifted as he stared with shocked wide eyes at the brave kitten before him, who held up the paw, ready to hit him again.

The cat licked his paw a few times before he crawled over Riku's tummy and curled up in the pile of Riku's legs, warm in the silver fur as he used it as a bed. Riku watched and as Sora hid his face behind his orange tail, the wolf couldn't help but smile.

Riku slowly nudged his face close to Sora's body, trying not to disturb the sleeping kitty. When he finally got comfortable, Riku rested his face gently on Sora's small frame, surprised when a soft purring sound came from the fluffy cat.

Riku's eyes squinted at the cuteness before he pressed his cold nose deeper into Sora's fur. The cat rolled over on its back and held its paws over its chest, smiling at Riku, who smiled back.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked quietly. Sora didn't respond as he playfully hit Riku's nose with his paw, once again sheathing his claws. "Sora," Riku chuckled as Sora played with the small whiskers at the end of Riku's nose. "Stop, you'll make me sneeze on you." Riku pulled his head back, causing Sora to let out whimpers.

"But I want to play." Sora rolled on his back, swiftly from side to side to show his desperation.

"Can't you wait till morning?" Riku let his face plop onto his hind legs.

"I'll try." Sora stood up and crawled back towards Riku's tail, sending a shiver down Riku's spine as he knew not to trust that Sora would leave him be. He was right. He could feel Sora swatting his tail as it flailed up and down on its own, those small kitten claws unable to do any real damage as they pounced, slapped, and trapped Riku's tail playfully.

"Can't you try harder?" Riku mumbled before he felt teeth. "Ow!" Riku growled before he had had enough. He stood up, snarled at Sora, his fangs exposed as he growled. "Knock it off." He let out a low deep bark as Sora's blue eyes widened to their max. The cat trembled lightly before Riku knew he had crossed the line. "Sora, I, I'm sorry." Riku sat down, his front long legs holding up his broad stature.

"You don't have to be so scary you know." Sora let out an innocent sniffle as he cleaned his paw with his tongue.

"I didn't mean to be." Riku lowered his body to be laying down with his front legs extended before him.

"Are you mad at me?" Sora asked with a tilt of his curious fuzzy head.

"No. You?" Riku had to ask back.

"No. Just, stop growling at me. I don't like it when you're fuzzy yet scary." Sora began to clean his other paw.

"Fuzzy yet scary?" Riku asked back with a chuckle.

"It's deceiving to be cute and fuzzy, and so mean and scary at the same time!" Sora fought back.

"I'm sorry. I don't try to be mean. I'm just sleepy." Riku let out a loud yawn.

"I guess I'll let you sleep. I'd rather be bored than barked at." Sora returned to his human form, all save his ears and tail, the two things neither he nor Riku could summon away.

"Sora," Riku frowned, guilt filling up inside him. He let out soft cries, like a sad puppy, wanting company.

"Oh no you don't!" Sora saw past Riku. "It's too late to act all cute and helpless." Sora cuddled himself into the blankets, covering his naked body as Riku stayed in wolf form, licking Sora's face without mercy as Sora giggled and wriggling. "Haha! Riku! Riku no, stop! So slobbery!" Sora laughed wildly as Riku continued to run his long harsh tongue up and down the brunette's crème skin.

Riku nudged his nose playfully into Sora's chest and neck, teasing the brunette with a sense of cuddling that Sora could only wish were sincere.

"Hey Riku," Sora asked seriously as Riku's tongue scraped past his lip.

"Hm?" Riku asked, not even bothering to stop licking as Sora rubbed his snout with one hand and used the other t pet his luscious white fur on his back.

"If you're licking my lip, does that mean we're making out?" Sora asked with a blush as Riku paused all movement. Within the blink of an eye he morphed back into his human form, gulping as his naked body hovered over Sora's, which was decently covered by the blanket.

"I, uh," Riku looked to the side, trying to think of a way out.

"It's ok Riku." Sora let out a reassuring chuckle. "I like you," Sora ran his palms up Riku's smooth biceps, down his pale back, and rested them back on his shoulders.

"What?" Riku's eyes went wider than they already were. He didn't know how things managed to go where they had so quickly, but he was struggling to keep up.

"You're my puppy now." Sora smirked before he slid his tongue against Riku's lips. The older teen shivered before he smirked.

"We shall see about that." Riku demanded dominance of the kiss as he roughly shoved his tongue into Sora's mouth. He had never thought of doing such a thing with Human Sora. Truth be told, he had grown very fond of cat Sora due to the inexplicable cuteness that the orange cat possessed, but in human form, it just felt so weird having such feelings for his best friend. But now, now that he knew Sora was ok with it, he figured it was worth trying. And the taste of the brunette's warm moist cavern beckoned him all the more.

"Riku?" Sora whimpered, his nose hidden securely in Riku's neck as Riku began to tuck himself under the blankets with Sora.

"What is it?" Riku asked, turning around to fix the blankets on top of his back, and when he turned back, he saw a shivering orange cat on its back.

"I'm nervous." Sora held his little paws up before he pawed his own nose in embarrassment.

"So you turned into a cat as I was about to make out with you?" Riku didn't understand.

"I couldn't help it." Sora lifted his hind leg paws up and played with those using his front paws.

"Stop being so cute! I feel like a creeper in love with a cat, not a boy who can turn into a cat." Riku muttered.

"Aww, you think I'm cute!" Sora blushed, using his cat-like charm to draw Riku closer to him.

"Ok, fine, you asked for it." Riku transformed into wolf form and started rubbing his nose into Sora's belly.

"Hehehe!" Sora giggled, rubbing his paws along Riku's fur.

"Such a cute kitty." Riku whispered before he licked Sora's entire body.

"Ow! Riku!" Sora grimaced at the harsh texture of Riku's wolf tongue.

"Sorry, I just wanted a taste." Riku said innocently before he used his giant tongue to lick up Sora's frail body in one clean swipe.

"Gentle, gentle!" Sora begged as Riku bathed him.

"Almost done with your bath." Riku chuckled, ending as Sora playfully swatted his snout.

"Riku! That's, no! Not there!" Sora whined and wriggled his fluffy body as Riku licked his belly and then down further.

"I wonder if we could have sex like this?" Riku thought aloud as Sora whipped himself on all fours.

"No. There's no way your wolf dick is going in my kitty!" Sora's tail puffed up as he hissed.

"You mean up your pussy?" Riku laughed at the irony as Sora let out a grumpy growl.

"Riku! I'm serious. It won't fit and I don't want to even think about trying." Sora sat on his butt, backing up as Riku smirked with his fangs showing.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"Riku." Sora raised a paw, ready to hit.

"Sora, it's ok. I'm not going to try to have sex with you." Riku chuckled.

"But," Sora then turned back into a human. "What about now?" He asked curiously. Riku looked at Sora's exposed body before he smiled.

"You want to have sex with me as a human while I'm a wolf?"

"Riku you know what I meant!" Sora fisted his hands impatiently.

"Fine, no need to be so grumpy." Riku said before he converted back into his human body.

"You're calling me grumpy? You practically attacked me earlier!" Sora reminded Riku with an innocent pout.

"Aww, don't give me those cute round eyes." Riku stuck out his lower lip, loving how Sora sniffled for dramatic effect. "You're so cute Sora."

"You better be gentle or I'll hit you, I mean it!" Sora threatened as Riku chuckled.

"I'll be careful." Riku put a hand on Sora's neck, holding it steady in place as he began to kiss his best friend. "Sora?" He asked, interrupting the kiss.

"What?" Sora asked curiously.

"You want this, right? You want to mate with me?" Riku used his animalistic wording to express his carnal cravings for the tender body in his arms.

"I, I want to make love with you." Sora rubbed his shoulder shyly.

"Why?" Riku wanted to hear Sora's thoughts.

"Cause I like you. I always have. You're strong and smart, and you make me laugh." Sora smiled.

"I like you too Sora." Riku nipped at Sora's neck.

"Watch the fangs," Sora gasped as Riku's sharp teeth grazed his skin a bit too rough for his liking.

"Sorry," Riku muttered before he moved his lips to Sora's, making our feverishly as Sora tried to keep up.

"M! Emph," Sora grunted into the intense kiss, trying to pace his breathing before he felt more teeth. "Ku!" Sora groaned into Riku's mouth, trying to warn him once more about those pesky fangs that Riku didn't seem to realize he had. Riku ignored Sora's uncomfortable wriggling as he continued to force his mouth into Sora's. "Mph! M!" Sora screeched as he felt fangs on his tongue. The brunette whimpered loudly just before Riku's canine's bit down on his tongue. "Aaahoowww!" Sora let out a cry before water rushed to his eyes and the crimson taste of copper filled his mouth.

"Sora?" Riku asked gently, pulling back as he realized what he had accidentally done.

Sora lifted a trembling hand to his lips, and when he pulled it back to see the blood, he shivered.

"Sora," Riku was ready to spill out his apologies when the boy before him turned into a cat and dashed away. "Sora!" Riku shouted before he too transformed into his animal form. He used his wolf sense to sniff out the cat and its blood, his snout to the floor as he followed his trace downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Here kitty kitty," Riku followed the scent until it lead to a dead end on the kitchen counter. He looked up and saw the small cat siting up, ready to make a run for it. Riku let out a bark as Sora hissed loudly.

"Sora, get down." Riku went on his hind paws to try to reach, but the counter was still too high up for him. Sora looked down at him with a paw up and ready to hit.

"No!" Sora said back like a small child.

"Sora," Riku rolled his eyes before he turned into a human and stood up tall. Sora warned Riku with a hiss and his claws flashing. Riku extended an arm, pulling it back swiftly when he felt Sora scratch him. Long marks were left on his arm before he realized just how badly he must have hurt his best friend.

"I'm sorry Sora." Riku said sincerely before he extended both arms and lifted the cat off of the shelf. Sora frantically meowed, but it didn't stop the silverrete from cuddling the orange tabby to his bare chest. "Shh, there there kitty, it's ok. I won't hurt you again, I promise." Riku held the cat much like it were a baby and cradled it gently. Sora, his back against Riku's arms with his fluffy tummy exposed, couldn't hold back the purr that took a hold of him.

Riku giggled as he continued to stroke the cat's belly. "Good baby." Riku whispered, lifted the cat to his lips, and kissed its soft head.

"Such a cute kitty." Riku smiled before Sora got grumpy.

"Put me down! I'm not a baby you know!" Sora glared angrily, which only made Riku laugh, seeing the seriousness in the cats eyes in contrast with its adorable and cuddly body.

"But you're so cute." Riku chuckled before Sora wriggled himself free and took off. "Sora!" Riku leapt into wolf mode and chased the cat, who used the pet door to go into the backyard in a frantic yet playful escape.

"Sora no!" Riku shouted as he jumped through the pet door, barely able to fit his large body through. When he exited through the door, he froze on all four paws to see Sora's fur pointed in all directions, his legs stretched up as he hissed angrily.

Riku made it clear to Sora many times that he couldn't go outside in his backyard while in cat form because of all the dangerous wild animals that were in his neighborhood. And of course, a wild coyote had made its way over Riku's fence and was eying the orange tabby with hungry eyes.

Sora hissed in defense, but he knew he was no match. Instead, Riku ran in front of Sora and started barking wildly, his body backing up slowly as he pushed Sora back towards the door. He snarled and flashed his fangs, proving that he wouldn't back down. The coyote howled before he ran away, causing Riku to turn back to the frightened kitten.

"Didn't I tell you NOT to go outside?" Riku asked before he picked the kitten up in his mouth and carried his prize back inside the house. Sora hung from Riku's wolf mouth grumpily, not at all satisfied with the act of being transported in such a humiliating manor, and he could only be thankful that Riku's parents were out for the night so that no one could witness his defeat.

"I panicked when I heard you chasing after me. You're not the most graceful of wolves you know." Sora huffed.

Riku escorted his friend back to his bedroom, jumped on his bed, got cozy, and then released his gentle grip that his teeth had to support the cat without biting down. Sora fell before Riku's body, quickly sitting up to clean his fur which had been tainted by Riku's mouth.

"Why didn't you turn back into your human form?" Riku asked as kitten Sora shrugged.

"Like I said, I panicked. Besides, that was a big coyote. Even as a human he probably would have still wanted to eat me." Sora shivered before he licked his tummy clean.

"Here, allow me," Riku used his powerful tongue to clean up Sora's belly, up his furry neck, and even his fuzzy cheek in one lick.

"Riku!" Sora shook his body rapidly to get rid of the saliva.

"What?" Riku took offense.

"I'm cleaning myself from YOU." Sora huffed before he started his self bath all over again.

Riku couldn't explain why, but a growl escaped his lips before he barked.

"What?" Sora asked, mid lick to clean his back.

Riku barked again, and again, wildly before he stood up and crouched down.

"You, you look like you want to eat me," Sora gulped.

Riku barked again before he growled, nudging his strong face into Sora's small body and knocked him over.

"Riku!" Sora clearly didn't appreciate how Riku took advantage of his larger size.

Riku licked Sora's stomach repeatedly before Sora started to giggle, realizing that Riku was only playing the way that his wolf mentality saw fit.

"You're so cute," Sora laughed, pawing at the air as he admired how Riku licked and growled, occasionally pouncing on his bed, showing his masculinity in his wolf form, the animal inside him.

"Riku?" Sora asked quietly before Riku began to bark again. The silverrete couldn't bring himself to say it in words, but he was confessing his love. Instead, he scared the brunette, who changed back into a human, lying on his back with his hands to his face.

Riku made whimpering cry sounds before he cuddled his fur next to Sora's naked body, providing a comforting warmth as Sora snuggled up to the wolf.

"I love you Riku," Sora pet the silver fur soothingly before Riku transformed back into a human and pulled Sora onto his chest as he laid on his back, their bare skin coming into contact so suddenly.

"I love you too." Riku whispered before he kissed Sora's lips gently. "Are you still bleeding?" he asked before Sora shook his head.

"No, it stopped." The brunette answered timidly.

"Good, now, let's play." Riku smirked. His sleep deprivation had reached the point where he felt like he had enough fake energy to stay awake long enough to satisfy Sora, and himself.

Instead, the brunette giggled, turned back into a kitten, and yawned. "Not now Riku. Kittens need eighteen hours of sleep a day." He stretched his little paws before he curled up into a ball.

"You can't be serious." Riku stared with wide, confused, and frustrated eyes.

"Shh, night Riku." Sora began to fall asleep as Riku rolled his eyes. He turned back into a wolf, curled his body right up against Sora's to keep him warm, and closed his eyes.


	2. Unexpected Visit

Riku woke up to the sound of soft purring.  
"What am I going to do with you?" Riku shook his head softly with a smile once he transformed back into a human.  
"M?" Sora's cat ear twitched.  
"I'm going to miss you." Riku whispered ever so carefully.  
"Hm?" Sora peaked open his eyes.  
"Sora, get up." Riku sat up and poked the cats fluffy belly.  
"Meer!" Sora swished his tail.  
"Come on, let's go." Riku said, a bit less patient.  
"Where?" Sora whined as he perked his head up.  
"We can't both be here when my parents get back." Riku explained.  
"You, you're kicking me out?" Sora turned back into a human, covering his lower half with the blanket on Riku's bed.  
"Sora they could show up any minute we have to hurry."  
"Why does it matter?" Sora knew the answer, but didn't want to admit it existed.  
"You know just as well as I do that we can only ever be friends." Riku rushed the words, not happy about them, but not willing to argue about it either.  
"But, you told me you loved me. And we kissed! And, and now you make it seem like none of that matters!" Sora pressed as his emotions rushed to his mouth.  
"It does matter but we can't be together." Riku hated feeling so guilty.  
"But, but why?" Sora pouted quietly.  
"You know why." Riku whispered back. Sora felt tears rush to his eyes before he turned himself into his cat form and dashed down stairs as quickly as he could.  
"Wait, get back here!" Riku chased after the cat, going into wolf mode to quicken his search. "I know you're in here Sora." Riku growled as he entered the kitchen.  
He looked up to see Sora in the cupboards, hiding safely. "Sora!" He gave a loud bark.  
"Meer!" Sora gave a forceful yet weak meow from his small feline body.  
"I'm going to," Riku started but paused when he heard keys tumbling in the lock of his front door. He snarled at Sora, who took refuge further inside the cabinet.  
Riku ran up the stairs as a wolf, changing back into a human and back into his clothes.  
"Riku? Riku!" The silverette's mother called him as she entered her house.  
"Hey," Riku jogged casually down the stairs.  
"I'm home for lunch, so let's make something." His mom proposed with a smile.  
"Good idea." Riku rolled his eyes, going to the cupboards to look for Sora. He opened the cabinet doors and when he didn't see Sora where he had last left him, he panicked. With wide eyes and a frantic heartbeat, the silverrete went on his tip toes to get a better look.  
"Let me go out my purse down." His mother walked off and when Riku looked back inside the cabinet, he saw the lid to a pot slowly move upward, revealing bright blue eyes and orange fur.  
"Found you." Riku smirked as Sora quickly and fully hid inside the pot again.  
"So, what sounds good to you?" Riku's mother entered the kitchen without much warning.  
"How about soup?" Riku mumbled sarcastically with the Sora's pot in his hand.  
"Great idea!" Riku's mother smiled as the wolf teen panicked, not expecting her to agree.  
"Oh, um, no, it's hot. What about a salad? Or take out! Yeah, you should go get take out!" Riku suggested frantically.  
"I just got home, I don't want to go back out again. And soup sounds really relaxing. The pot is already in your hand; go boil some water so I can make a broth." She patted Riku's back as the boy sighed.  
"Fine." Riku walked over to the sink and turned the water on knowing that his mother was still in the kitchen and was far too close to him to allow him to release Sora secretly.  
Riku slowly shifted the lid over and looked inside the pot to see Sora huddled up, trembling at the sound of water with terrified eyes. Riku gave a calming smile before his mother turned around. Riku took advantage of the moment and looked out the window above the sink and with a tight grip on the pots handles, he threw Sora outside the window. Riku's mother spun around when she thought  
she heard an angry cats hissing.  
"What was that?!" She asked curiously.  
"What was what?" Riku tried to look innocent.  
"I, I could have sworn I heard a crying cat?" She scratched her head.  
"I didn't." Riku lied with a shrug.  
"Anyway," she shook her head clear. "How is the water running and yet the pot is still empty?" She asked as Riku face palmed himself.  
"I forgot, sorry!" He washed the lot clean of cat fur and boiled the water as instructed.  
Half an hour later, after rushing down a meal and excusing himself, Riku ran outside to see if Sora was still where he threw him.  
"Here kitty kitty," Riku whispered in his backyard as he looked in the bushes beneath the window. "There you are!" Riku thought he saw orange, but when he realized that Sora was stuck in a rose bush, he frowned.  
"Oh god," he sighed in sorrow as he looked straight into Sora's blank blue eyes.  
They were so passive yet so heavy. So pitiful with a frown laced inside every dramatic blink.  
"I'm so sorry," Riku bit his lip, hating how silent Sora was. The wolf mixed teen worked carefully to work his hands and arms into the thorn bush to minimize pain while attempting to save Sora at the same time. "There we go," Riku gently wrapped his fingers around Sora's fluffy body and tried to slowly pull the cat towards him.  
"Meeeooooowwww!" Sora let out a high pitched yet soft cry as Riku pulled his body in one direction and the thorns caught in his fur tugged him in the other.  
"Sorry sorry sorry!" Riku was quick to apologize as he tried to work the branches away from the kittens body. The frail cat shivered and trembled with aching breathes, trying not to increase the discomfort already upon him.  
"Ok, here we go," Riku freed the orange tabby and scooped him securely in his arms. "You ok?" He asked, but Sora closed his eyes and remained silent.  
Riku carried Sora up to his room, making sure that his mother wasn't in the hallway or by the stair case before he shut his bedroom door behind him.  
He set the timid cat on his bed and went to his bathroom, returning just seconds later.  
"I'm sorry." Riku sat on his bed, facing the solemn cat. "I panicked, and I didn't mean to hurt you. I know that if my mom saw you, it'd be way worse. I'm really sorry." He frowned.  
He waited for an answer, but Sora only held up a front paw to show that a thorn was stuck deep inside it.  
"Oh, here, let me get that out for you!" Riku started to pull as Sora sniffled.  
"Eeyaaoow," the cat let out a broken meow as Riku swiftly removed the thorn before he rubbed the sore paw as soothingly as he could with his thumb. "Better?" He asked before Sora nodded.  
"Good." Riku smiled and ran his hand down Sora's back, feeling dirt and twigs. He picked the cat up and carried him towards the bathroom, and when he opened the door and Sora could hear running bath water, he panicked.  
"Meer!" Sora gave a baby meow as his tiny body tried to escape Riku's hold.  
"You're dirty and need a quick bath." Riku said authoritatively.  
"No!" Sora cried and to Riku's own surprise he went from carrying a light yet frantic kitten to cradling a naked boy.  
"Ogh!" Riku fell to the ground without warning.  
"Oof!" Sora's human body fell on top of him.  
"What the hell?" Riku slowly sat up, pushing Sora off of him.  
"We'll what else was I supposed to do?" Sora ruffled his hands through his hair.  
"Warn me before you go from half a kilogram to fifty!" Riku slapped Sora upside the head, frustrated at the physical strain his body had just endured.  
"Oww!" Sora rushed his hands to his head. "What the hell was that," Sora started but was cut off when Riku put his hand over the brunettes mouth as his mother's footsteps could be heard right outside the bathroom door.  
"Riku? What's going on? I heard a crash noise."  
"I slipped, I'm ok." Riku kept his hand over Sora's mouth.  
"I heard voices," she jiggled the locked handle.  
"Mom I'm naked and in the tub do you mind?!" Riku was running out of excuses to lie for all the events of just one morning.  
"Oh I see. Well, if you need your alone time to explore your body then,"  
"Ewww mom! Gross! I'm just trying to relax, is that alright with you?" Riku asked in disgust with a shudder. He looked to Sora, who smirked. "Shut up," Riku mouthed before Sora licked the hand that was covering his lips. Riku was quick to remove his hand and after rubbing his palm up and down his pants several times, his mother announced she was heading back to work. After remaining perfectly still for a few minutes just to be safe, the two boys sighed.  
"Just let me know when you're done." Riku stood up and headed for the bathroom door, leaving Sora naked on the bathroom floor.  
"Wait!" Sora called out.  
"Hm?" Riku turned his neck around.  
"Well, it's your fault I'm dirty...shouldn't it be your responsibility to clean me?" Sora asked with a nervous cough.  
"Fair enough." Riku let out an indifferent shrug before he walked over to the brunette. "Get in the tub and I'll start." Riku remained standing over Sora before the cat mixed boy did as he was told.  
"Riku?" Sora asked as Riku knelt down by the bathtub and stopped the water from overfilling.  
"What?" Riku didn't seem to be paying much attention as he took a bucket full of water and carelessly dumped it over Sora's head.  
"It's cold." Sora shivered as water streamed down his face.  
"Well if you would have gotten in the tub when I tried to get you in then it would have been warmer." Riku rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah but cats don't like water even if it's warm." Sora pressed with as much seriousness as ever.  
"Not my problem." Riku shrugged.  
It went silent as Riku shampooed Sora's hair, rinsed it out, and stepped back.  
"There, done." The elder of the two stood up.  
"But, what about my body?" Sora asked curiously.  
"Sora, don't make this harder than it needs to be." Riku let out an unsatisfied sigh.  
"You're the one who's complicating things." Sora brought his knees to his chest.  
"I'm just trying to make things simple and painless for both of us. The longer you fight it the harder it'll be to accept that this is how things have to be." Riku folded his arms across his chest. The brunette didn't respond as he blinked thoughtfully. After the brief pause, he spoke out.  
"Riku?" he asked.  
"Yeah?" Riku wanted to see where Sora was headed.  
"I want to finish alone. Can you close the door?" Sora starred at his knees with a sniffle.  
"Sora, come on," Riku let out a disappointed sigh, tired of feeling guilty when he knew he was only doing what he thought was best.  
"Please?" Sora looked into aqua marine eyes with his watery oceanic blue.  
"Ok," Riku nodded to himself. "I'll be waiting out there," Riku pointed behind his shoulder before he turned around and closed the door behind him. He sat down, wondering what to say, what to do, and how to get Sora to see where he was coming from.  
Ten minutes later, the brunette exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his body from the chest down, covering his nipples modestly.  
"You ok?" Riku asked to fill the awkward tension as Sora found his clothes in one corner of Riku's room. The silverrete remained sitting on his bed as Sora ignored him.  
"Sora, come on, you know I care about you I just," Riku watched as Sora tried to put his boxers on under the towel and tripped over his own feet, falling on his face with the towel disheveled, revealing his tan bottom cheeks.  
"Ow," Sora said to himself, his face still on the carpet before he felt Riku helping him sit up.  
"You ok?" Riku gently repeated his original question with as much concern as he could convey.  
"Yeah," Sora fixed his boxers before he let out an exhausted exhale.  
"We should talk." Riku helped Sora to his feet and motioned to his bed, where the brunette boy followed after.  
"About what?" Sora played difficult.  
"About us," Riku sat on the foot of his bed.  
"What about us?" Sora shrugged. "There isn't even an 'us'." He sat lazily next to his crush.  
"There doesn't have to be this animosity between us either." Riku tried to remain calm.  
"I'm listening," Sora tried to look stubborn as he cooperated.  
"I just, I want us to get along like we used to. I know we made it clear that we like each other, but Sora, we live in a world where that isn't ok." Riku said as plainly as he could.  
"I don't care. I like you Riku. I don't need anyone to tell me if that's ok or not." Sora remained as honest as ever.  
"I like you too, but I don't think you realize how dangerous this is." Riku frowned.  
"That didn't stop us last night." Sora gave a small smile.  
"We didn't do anything." Riku shrugged.  
"But we made it clear that we wanted to! And we snuggled! Does that not mean anything to you?" Sora bit his lip in fear of Riku's response.  
"I, I wasn't thinking clearly." Riku put a hand to his head before he realized how strong his words sounded. With the look of horrified panic on the brunette's face, Riku shook his head. "Sora, what I meant was, I love you. I always will. I just, I don't want to complicate things. I don't like how it has to be,"  
"Then don't let it be that way!" Sora argued, frustrated at how Riku seemed to have been giving up.  
"I don't have a choice! It's not what I want, but it's what's allowed and what's not allowed."  
"We don't have to let them decide for us!" Sora refused to surrender.  
"I wish it were that simple, but it, it just can't work." Riku shrugged.  
"But, why not?" Sora asked with a devastated pout.  
"Sora, we already discussed this. You're cat mix. I'm wolf mix. They just…they don't mix." Riku scratched his head, making as much sense as he could.  
"But I love you." Sora whimpered as if that one phrase could excuse Riku's reasoning.  
"And I love you. I just don't want either one of us getting in trouble for it." Riku sighed loudly, his head hurting from the confliction inside him.  
"We don't know what they'd do to us, so why not try?" Sora suggested.  
"Sora, it's against the law." Riku repeated more clearly, reminding Sora just how heavy the situation was. "It wasn't until our parents time that we were allowed to have classes together, but we still can't intermarry or date. We can be friends, classmates, teammates and coworkers even….but we can't be a couple." Riku bit his lip.  
"I don't care about what anyone says. I don't care that I'm cat breed and you're wolf breed. We're best friends and always have been and always will be! And we love each other! That shouldn't matter!" Sora pounded the mattress beneath him in his raw anger.  
"I know. But just cause it shouldn't matter doesn't mean that it doesn't matter. I love you, but I won't risk you getting in serious trouble for me."  
"I'm willing to risk it." Sora gave a weak smile.  
"I can't be the source of your pain." Riku frowned.  
"If you deny me, you'll cause me more pain than anything they could ever do if they found out about us!" Sora sniffled as he yelled.  
"Please don't make this harder than it needs to be." Riku begged with a hollow voice, empty and exhausted.  
"I, I can't Riku. I can't live knowing that someone else might have you. I, I want you, for me." Sora's eyes watered.  
"Just you." Riku gave a comforting smile.  
"Then why can't we be together?" Sora's voice gave out as he barely spoke amongst the tears.  
"We could be arrested. It's against the law. I could be relocated, you could be relocated, our families would hate us, our friends would criticize us," Riku started listing the obvious answers.  
"But we'd have each other." Sora smiled. "Isn't that enough?"  
"They'd separate us, make sure we'd never see each other again." Riku whispered quietly.  
"We, we can act like we're friends and date secretly. No one would know but us!" Sora proposed.  
"Don't you think it'll come out eventually? It'd be easier not to start at all than to try and hope we don't get caught cause by then we'd be too attached and it'll just make things harder." Riku let out a loud groan of annoyance.  
"So that's it?" Sora asked with a smile so fake it pained him.  
"It's not 'it', it is what it is!" Riku shrugged desperately.  
"I just wanted to be enough for you." Sora looked down at the hand he placed over his chest.  
"You know you're all I could ever want. I just don't want you getting hurt baby."  
"You're hurting me right now by talking like I'm not worth it." Sora bit his lip to prevent himself from crying.  
Riku thought for a moment before he shook his head. "Would you really be willing to risk it? No matter the consequences?"  
Sora gave a small smile. "Yeah."  
"I think I know someone who can help us." Riku let out a long sigh. "It'll be dangerous Sora, but, but you are worth it." Riku smiled proudly.  
"I love you Riku." Sora crawled over to the silverrete and hugged him tightly.  
"I love you too Sora." Riku smiled with his arms safe around the brunette's body.  
"So, who can help us?" Sora asked curiously.  
"The only other mixed couple I know of that hasn't been torn apart yet." Riku nodded to himself before he and Sora prepared to make an unexpected visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Living Legacy, Silent Sacrifice,  
> Sarabellum


	3. How Did You Know

"Riku?" Sora followed in the cold night, wearing a hood over his cat ears and tucking his tail into his cargo pants. It was rather uncomfortable but Riku insisted it was for their safety.

"Hm?" Riku wore his hood as well, letting his long tail hang free as he kept his hands in his jean pockets.

"Are we almost there?" Sora asked, his feet getting tired after he had followed Riku blindly for about twenty minutes in the dark.

"Yeah, we're here." Riku grinned before he knocked on the door of an old, quiet looking house. "To avoid suspicion, wait for two minutes before knocking on this door. I'll warm them up." Riku said as Sora nodded, a bit nervous.

"Ok." He said as Riku knocked again.

Right away, a dog barked loudly as lights to the front porch went on.

"What do you want?" A voice from behind the closed door asked.

"I need to talk to Axel." Riku said loudly.

"Who are you?" The voice asked as the unfriendly barking continued.

Riku growled before he let out a bark. "Open the door; I need to talk to Axel."

The front door opened slowly before a wolf with red fur gave a vicious growl. "Oh!" The wolf's eyes went wide. "It's ok, it's Riku; he's safe." The wolf relaxed his body and when a blonde opened the door fully, he waved Riku inside.

"Thanks." Riku walked inside and sat on the couch of the living room, noticing how warm it all felt. There were several dog beds scattered around the living room with cat scratching posts and various toys for both animals.

"So what brings you here?" Roxas asked, hands on hips as Axel sat tall as a wolf by his side.

"I need your advice." Riku said before a knock on the door softly stole the attention. "That's my friend. Let him in." He said to Axel, who nodded to Roxas, who rolled his eyes and let Sora inside.

"Explain what you need." Roxas sat in a comfortable chair with his pet at his side, petting him rhythmically.

"We, we're, we're in love." Riku sat on the couch as Sora sat next to him.

"And?" Roxas asked, not impressed.

Riku reached over and pulled Sora's hood down to reveal his cat ears. Roxas leaned forward with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

"You're cat mix." He stated with interest, his own cat ears twitching.

Sora nodded quietly as Riku sighed.

"We're mixed…" Riku admitted. "We need your help." He repeated.

"How? How can we help?" Roxas asked with a scoff.

"You two are mixed." Riku pointed out as Roxas smirked with an attitude.

"And?"

"And you're a couple." Riku started, but Roxas interrupted.

"We aren't dating." Roxas said, looking at Axel, petting his back with care.

"You, you aren't?" Riku asked in shock, his plan going south and quick.

"Nope."

"Who, who are you dating?" Riku inquired.

The blonde took a deep breath before he shouted. "Zexion!"

A thin boy with hair covering one of his eyes walked down the stairs and up to the blonde boy.

"Yes?" He asked before Roxas stood up.

"I love you." Roxas put his arms loosely on Zexion's shoulders before the other boy rested his palms on Roxas' hips.

"Love you too." Zexion kissed Roxas' lips gently.

"So, you're a cat too?" Riku looked at Zexion's cat ears and tail sticking out of his black skinny jeans.

"Precisely." Zexion nodded.

"So then, you're dating…?" Riku looked to Axel in curiosity.

Axel let out loud yet control barks in a special tone that brought a wolf with sunny blonde fur down the stairs.

"Demyx?" Riku recognized the wolf who licked Axel's wolf face.

"Yep!" the wolf smiled as he began to chase his own tail.

"I, I thought you were dating Axel?" Riku turned to Roxas, who shook his head, sitting in Zexion's lap since the taller thin boy had taken the seat himself.

"Why would we? That's illegal." Roxas said with a serious grin that seemed a bit rehearsed. "No one is that stupid, to do something so dangerous."

"I see." Riku looked to Sora. "Sora, we can't do this anymore. We, we could be in trouble just for outing ourselves as teens who want to mix." Riku frowned to Sora, who shook his head.

"But you said we could," Sora pleaded with round sorrowful eyes.

"Sora," Riku let out an understanding sigh.

"Guys," Demyx let out a puppy whimper.

"I know." Roxas sighed.

"Might as well." Axel sat by the loveseat Zexion and Roxas occupied.

"Alright, go ahead." Zexion pushed Roxas off of his lap to stand up.

"What?" Riku wondered aloud.

"Look we, we lied." Roxas sighed, taking his seat again as Zexion went to another love seat, patted his thigh, and then rewarded Demyx with a pet after the wolf ran obediently to his side.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"I'm not dating Zexion. Demyx isn't dating Axel. We, we make it seem like we're dating each other, when in reality, we're dating the other. I'm dating Axel; Zexion and Demyx are dating. We just pretend to date within our race, to protect ourselves." Roxas explained.

"Damn, that's smart." Riku raised his eyes, impressed.

"Yeah, we have to be careful." Zexion sighed.

"So, what should we do?" Riku asked.

"Go find another mixed pair and ask to date them." Roxas shrugged with a rather mean look on his face. "It's risky and tough, but if you can find one without getting caught it'll be worth while."

"Look this isn't easy for us." Riku sighed in frustration.

"We are in enough danger as it is. We have to live here, together, in fear. We have to be careful about where we go, with who. We have to keep track of when we hang out with our real boyfriends and act like we aren't dating."

"Is it hard? I can't imagine watching someone else date Riku in front of me, even if it's pretend." Sora frowned.

"It isn't easy. But, we do what we have to. We know where our true feelings lie." Zexion smiled down to the blonde wolf whose tail was wagging happily.

"So I guess the tip is just fake it, really well." Riku sighed aloud.

"We can offer you a house to come to when you need time to show your affection to each other. We can offer you a place to feel safe. But I mean, what do you want us to do?" Roxas asked in utter bewilderment. "Want us to ask the police to leave you alone?" he mocked.

"Hey!" Riku warned Roxas by standing up, but Roxas' boyfriend began to bark wildly. Riku let out a low growl before he barked back, accepting the challenge.

"Shh," Roxas ran his palm down Axel's back .

"Riku, no more fighting." Sora didn't want any conflict.

"We all just need to calm down." Zexion said as Demyx rested his snout on the cat mix's lap.

"You came for us to help. Well, what do you want us to do?" Roxas asked, sounding a bit more sincere, but just as puzzled as before.

"We want you to help us." Sora answered, although not really providing a real answer.

"We just want to some comfort, that this can work." Riku clarified as he looked to Sora and gave a shy smile.

"It will." Demyx said with a wolf smile. "Just got to be careful."

"Do you have any tips?" Riku asked with a sigh, trying to find some kind of hope.

"Like I said, try to find another mixed pair and ask them to help you." Roxas shrugged.

"Where are we supposed to find another mixed pair without outing ourselves?" Riku asked in utter confusion.

"I don't know it's not like anyone helped us!" Roxas got defensive.

"Well then how did you guys find each other?" Riku waved an arm around, getting frustrated.

"We got lucky." Zexion spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked quietly.

"Demyx and I thought we were alone at a park one night. We kissed, we heard footsteps, we got scared. When we saw this mixed pair holding hands, we immediately were relieved to hear we weren't the only mixed pair. We decided to join forces and protect each other, and fake dating each other seems to work best." Zexion shrugged modestly.

"I don't see a way of finding other mixes without causing serious damage to our own relationship by risking it. If we get caught it's all over."

"I, I don't want to get caught." Sora said cautiously.

"Maybe, maybe we could help." Demyx tilted his wolf head.

"How so?" Axel wondered next.

"What if Roxas dates the kitty? I mean, if you and I are fake dating then they have no reason to think that I'm dating Zexion, or you Roxas. So we don't need each of us with a boyfriend, just half of us." Demyx thought aloud.

"That makes sense." Roxas nodded.

"If you pretend to date the cat, then they'll never suspect him of being with the wolf." Demyx said.

"That would work." Zexion agreed.

"Well, if you're willing and they are," Axel shrugged.

"I don't know," Sora looked to Riku. "I wouldn't feel right holding someone else's hand,"

"Sora, it's the only way to convince others that there is no reason to suspect us of being a mixed couple." Riku frowned.

"But, it's like cheating on each other."

"It's weird at first, and it's challenging, but I do think it's necessary." Zexion said.

"Riku, you won't be mad, if I hold his hand?" Sora looked to Riku.

"To be honest we'll have to do more than just hold hands." Roxas shrugged.

"Like what?" Sora asked with wide and slightly fearful eyes.

"Like kiss, make out," Roxas said lightly.

"That's like cheating!" Sora fought back.

"Look, we're all close and we all bond cause of our ability to relate to each other. We understand each other and the struggles we face from being mixed. It might take a little while getting used to but it'll be worth it, and you gain a close friend too." Roxas said, smiling at Zexion.

"So, you two are close as well?" Riku asked.

"Well yeah," Roxas answered. "We aren't dating, and our true love lies with our forbidden lover, but we still care deeply for each other."

"That's, that's sweet." Sora relaxed into a smile.

"Just think of it as having a boyfriend, and a really close friend. I mean, whenever I felt bullied or weak because of our secret relationship, Zexion was the one I could go to. I'm glad I had this experience with him." Roxas smiled.

"Me too Roxas." Zexion walked over to the blonde and kissed his temple.

"So, you'd be willing to help us, by fake dating Sora?" Riku looked to Roxas.

"Yeah. I mean, I know how scary it is to feel alone, like you don't have anyone to help you through this big struggle. But I'll do what I can." The blonde offered.

"Considering we don't have any other option, I guess I can accept it. Thanks, it means a lot." Riku nodded.

"So, we're a fake couple now?" Sora looked to Roxas.

"Sure, if you want to be." Roxas smiled back.

Sora looked to Riku, took a deep breath, and then nodded. "Ok."

"Come here." Roxas held out his arms as Sora hesitantly walked to the chair that the blonde was sitting in. "We have to see which one of us is a natural top." Roxas stood up and hugged the brunette.

"It'll probably be you," Riku chuckled, knowing just how cute Sora was, and how much he preferred to be held, rather than hold.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Roxas held Sora's hips and looked into round blue eyes.

"I, I don't know," Sora blinked and looked down.

Roxas gave a small laugh before he brought his lips to Sora's, being patient as Sora displayed a clear sign of uncertainty. Roxas than parted his lips and spread Sora's open as well, slowly pushing his tongue into Sora's mouth.

"M!" Sora gulped before Roxas dominated the kiss.

"Guess your boyfriend was right." Roxas pulled back as Sora bit his lip.

"Riku," Sora looked to his boyfriend, who stood with folded arms.

"This isn't easy." Riku said, trying to control himself.

"If you don't want me to kiss him or be his fake boyfriend, it's fine with me. You came here to ask us to help you; asked us to keep you safe. We gave you our offer. Your decision to take it or leave it." Roxas sat back down in his chair as Sora walked back to his boyfriend.

"Guess we'll have to continue it, but as long as you two don't mate, I'll be ok." Riku named his restrictions.

"Fine with me, my wolf only takes one mate and that's me." Roxas looked to Axel and reached over to pet him forcefully as Axel moved closer to Roxas, as if to prove his ownership of his owner. After a small silence Axel shook his fur clean.

"Do you guys want to eat dinner with us? I'm going to go get take out." Axel said, going upstairs to morph into his human form and change into clothes.

"I'll go with you!" Demyx chased after in wolf mode.

"I could use some food." Riku looked down to Sora and then sat on the couch.

"Ok."

"Alright, pizza good with you guys?" Axel came back down stairs, blue jeans, grey and black knit hoodie, and his long red hair in a lose pony tail.

"Sure babe." Roxas sat in his love seat as Demyx slid down the stair rail in dark blue skinny jeans and a black button up shirt, sleeves folded neatly at the elbow.

"See you soon." Zexion kissed his boyfriend goodbye.

"Love ya!" Demyx winked before he took Axel's hand and left the house.

"You two should start practicing." Zexion said randomly.

"Practice what?" Sora asked, not even sure who Zexion was talking to.

"If you and Roxas want people to believe you are a fake couple, you have to bond and make it look real."

"Come here," Roxas patted his lap, but Sora couldn't help but look to Riku first.

"It's ok." Riku gave his permission, so Sora obeyed.

"You're cute." Roxas smiled, a hand on the brunette's waist with his other on the brunette's tummy.

"I feel bad." Sora looked at Riku.

"It's fine, it's for our own good." Riku nodded, knowing he'd have to remind himself of such a concept regularly.

"Sora, if you look guilty or hesitant around me then no one will believe you." Roxas said carefully.

"Sorry." Sora put his arms around Roxas' neck.

"It's ok baby," Roxas smiled to encourage the stiff boy in his lap to relax.

"Well, I hope they come back with the food soon, my stomach is growling." Riku sighed, his mind tired from all of his worries and thoughts.

"They should be back soon. When they do we need to talk about what we're going to do next. We still have to discuss school, after school activities, and dates. The only reason why Axel and I have been able to hide our relationship for so long is because we made sure that people thought he and Demyx were dating. Zexion and I hardly advertised it, so it should be safe for me to start dating Sora. But we need to advertise our new relationship, to be safe." Roxas said.

"Right." Riku agreed, much against his pleasure.

"Don't worry; I know he's yours, just as Demyx knows that Axel is mine and as Axel knows that Demyx is Zexion's." Roxas tried to comfort the silverrete.

"I know. I really do think it's necessary." Riku said out loud, mainly for himself.

"I just have one tiny question." Roxas tapped his chin with a thoughtful finger.

"Sure, what is it?" Riku was prepared to answer anything.

"Axel and I have worked hard to hide our relationship, just as Demyx and Zexion have. So my question is, how? How did you know, and how did you find us?"


	4. Ruining Our Relationship

"So, how did you know?" Roxas repeated his question as Riku gulped.

"I heard a rumor that Axel knew about mixed couples. From what I know, no one actually accused him of being in a mixed relationship, but I assumed he was."

"If rumors are going around, then we'll have to work harder to hide what's going on." Roxas let out an annoyed sigh.

"Where did you hear the rumor from?" Zexion asked the only wolf mix in the room.

"I didn't hear it; I saw it written in a bathroom stall, at school." Riku confessed.

"Wait!" Roxas jumped out of his chair. "What exactly did it say?"

"It said something like 'Mixed couples are better, got it memorized?' I knew right away it was Axel but then someone else was talking about how Axel must be in a mixed relationship."

"I wonder," Roxas scratched his chin.

"Wonder what?" Sora asked curiously.

"Axel's always talking about trying to reach out to other mixed couples, but I said it was too risky. Maybe, maybe he is reaching out, behind my back?" Roxas asked himself.

"Look, whatever Axel's doing, it's," Riku started, but Roxas interrupted.

"Stupid! He could get caught! We could be revealed, and then separated!" Roxas sighed loudly.

"He's helping other people." Sora shrugged.

"He's risking our relationship!" Roxas shook his head, and when his boyfriend returned, he growled.

"Alright, two pizza's, six people, let's get started." Axel grinned happily before Roxas walked up to him and slapped his face. "Oww! Babe!" Axel whined.

"I told you not to worry about other mixed couples Axe! If you keep advertising our relationship for others, we won't have a relationship to advertise!"

"Rox," Axel handed the pizza's over to Demyx, who set them on living room coffee table. "I think we can help others, the way we would have appreciated the help in return. There are other mixed couples out there. There has to be. Maybe we can fight the system. Maybe we can change the rules. It all has to start somewhere." Axel gave a small smile.

"Then you should have warned me!" Roxas pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Axel frowned.

"Let's just eat." Roxas shook his head, sitting down at his usual spot.

"Are you angry?" Axel asked, sitting on the floor beside him.

"No; I'm just scared. I can't lose you Axel." Roxas looked his boyfriend shakily in the eye.

"You won't have to. No matter what happens, we will always be together." Axel gave Roxas a quick comforting kiss as the other two couples snuggled closer.

"This really is going to be a lot of work, huh?" Sora asked Riku.

"I believe Axel. I believe if we find all the mixed couples, we can change the laws so we don't have to hide like this."

"It's too risky." Demyx shook his head.

"It's possible." Zexion argued.

"Can we just eat, please?" Roxas asked, his eyes on the slice in his hands.

"Roxas, I don't want you to live in fear, but we knew that was the lifestyle we'd have to endure for this to work."

"Then why are you making it harder?" Roxas let a tear fall.

"I'm sorry." Axel whispered. "I just want to help others the way I think I can."

"I know Axe. You're a great guy, and I'm lucky to have you. I just, I don't want to lose you cause you're helping other people's relationships."

"You know our relationship comes first in my life."

"Then why can't we let others worry about theirs?" Roxas complained.

"Because I believe I can do more. And it's not just me; its every other mixed couple who has the courage to take a stand." Axel smiled.

"What would you have me do?" Roxas asked, his eyes leaking quietly as his lower lip trembled.

"I want you to smile, and support me," Axel calmed the pink lips by kissing them gently.

"I love you." Roxas rested his head against Axel's chest.

"And I love you." Axel repeated.

"Guys, no matter what happens, we can't let these laws keep us apart!" Demyx said resolutely.

"Yeah!" Sora echoed, inspired by Axel's determination.

"We may be just six now, but who knows? With time, our numbers could grow." Zexion smiled along, maintaining the positive energy in the room.

"Now, let's fill the tummy with pizza," Axel placed a hand over Roxas' shirt. "Cause after dinner I bought some tasty treats for all of us." Axel winked.

"Ooooh I hope it's my tuna melts!" Roxas said anxiously before he ate his pizza hastily.

"Tuna melts?" Sora asked in confusion.

"It's his favorite cat treat." Zexion commented between his bites of pepperoni.

"You eat cat treats?" Sora asked, a bit disgusted.

"You don't?" Roxas was surprised.

"I'm cat mix, not cat." Sora shrugged.

"No, you're cat mix so you are cat." Roxas corrected. "Have you ever tried them? They seem a bit weird in human form but there's something about being in cat form that makes them super tasty!" Roxas said anxiously.

"Well, no, I haven't tried them, but it sounds gross." Sora gave his final pizza slice a funny look.

"I say try it. If you don't like you don't have to eat it anymore, but you never know." Zexion shrugged as the boys finished the last of their food.

"Ok, who's ready?" Axel stood up with a stretch to get the grocery bag he had set on the counter.

"Me me me!" Roxas clapped anxiously.

"Ok, for Zex we have the salmon," Axel tossed a packet of dry salmon flavored treats to Demyx. "And for my little kitten we have,"

"Tuna tuna tuna tuna?!" Roxas held his hands together tightly.

"Chicken," Axel said as he walked towards Roxas' loveseat.

"Awww," Roxas frowned.

"Just kidding!" Axel showed Roxas the packaged treats. "Tuna, my baby's favorite." Axel smiled before Roxas jumped on him, hands around his neck and legs around the redheads thin waist with a tight embrace.

"Thank you!" Roxas kissed Axel's lips with an impatient peck.

"Hey hey, give me a real kiss. Once you eat that shit I won't want to kiss you till you brush the tuna flavor out of your mouth." Axel groaned before Roxas made out with him. "Mph!" Axel gripped the blonde boy's hips with as much strength as he could.

"Can I have my tuna melts now?" Roxas whined, his feet firmly planted on the ground.

"Sure baby. Come on, you know the drill." Axel sat down in the love seat as Roxas morphed into his cat form. Zexion had also changed into his animal form while Demyx fetched a bowl from the kitchen.

"Ok Zexy, go upstairs." Demyx smiled.

"Fine." Zexion rolled his eyes and crawled up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Why does he have to go upstairs?" Sora asked as Demyx went to the top of the staircase.

"Cause I like to leave a little trail for him." Demyx set one piece of salmon goodness on each stair, covering the entire staircase before he spread treats on the clean carpet leading all the way to his chair, where a pile of treats rested in a bowl in his lap. "Ok Zexy!" Demyx called before the grey cat with brown mixed into his fur exited the bedroom.

"That's cute." Riku chuckled as Zexion followed the trail slowly down the stairs.

"Please!" Roxas whined before Axel opened the bag.

"Ok, sit!" Axel commanded, so Roxas sat impatiently in cat form in front of the love seat he usually occupied, the very chair Axel was using. "Now stand," Axel said just before Roxas obeyed. "Lay down. Roll over."

"Axel!" Roxas did everything he was told to, but was losing patience.

"Speak." Axel said before Roxas let out a soft meow. "Awww you're so cute baby. Come on, one more."

"Axe!" Roxas swatted a paw in the air.

"Just one more." Axel said before Roxas gave a forceful yet still weak meow. "Good boy Roxy. Such a good boy." Axel scooped Roxas up in his arms, held the kitten so that the cat's back was resting against his arm, and his fluffy tummy was up in the air. "Here you go." Axel rewarded the small kitten with a tuna melt.

"More?" Roxas asked with big, round, pouting eyes.

"Give me another meow." Axel said, so Roxas did just that. "Here you go." Axel rewarded his cat with another treat. He then hand fed Roxas several more treats, loving how the cat began to let out a soft purr. "You're so cute baby." Axel smiled down to the cat in his arms who was rubbing his paws against his face after licking them steadily.

"Can I have a kiss?" Roxas asked, his tongue grazing his paws in a teasing fashion.

"Baby you know how I feel about your tuna breath," Axel complained just as Zexion hopped up into Demyx's lap, finding the end of the trail and rewarding himself with the bowl full of treats.

"Good job Zexion!" Demyx giggled, watching adamantly as Zexion ate his treats quietly and peacefully.

"Please?" Roxas begged, his body stopped purring as Axel rolled his eyes.

"Ok. One kiss." Axel held the cat up to his face and kissed his head.

"My turn." Roxas said before he licked Axel's lips, causing Axel to wipe his arm across his face.

"Eww yuck!" Axel tried to scrub the tuna flavor off of his bottom lip while Roxas smiled and continued to clean himself.

"You want to try one?" Demyx took one of Zexion's treats and handed it to Sora.

"Umm," Sora looked to Riku.

"Go ahead sweetie, try," Riku nudged, so Sora transformed into his tabby body and sniffed the treat in Riku's palm. "Just try it," Riku chuckled. Sora gulped before he took a bite of the salmon treat.

"What do you think?" Roxas asked as Sora licked his paw.

"It, it's really good." Sora sniffed the air, hoping for more.

"Awww, does the cute orange kitty cat want another treat?" Demyx asked with an extra in his hand. Sora nodded shyly. "Give me a meow," Demyx beckoned, so Sora's tiny kitten body did just that.

"That was the cutest little meow I've ever heard." Axel chuckled.

"Such a good boy." Demyx extended the treat to Riku, who in turn fed it to Sora.

"Good boy Sora, good job." Riku encouraged the role play as he pet Sora's back.

"I love my little kitty." Axel cradled Roxas' body as the cat softly purred.

"Yeah, this is actually our first time doing this kind of stuff but, I really like it." Riku smiled at Sora.

"It's fun being able to express our inner animal, which is why," Axel stood up and got another grocery bag from the counter. "I bought some toys." Axel set the bag on the coffee table and took out two bones, a knotted rope, a ball, and a squeaking chew toy.

"Thank god we saw this new one cause my ball broke." Demyx said.

"You wouldn't stop teething it." Zexion commented dryly.

"Well you complain about my fangs hurting you so I can't bite you so what else do I have?" Demyx shrugged.

"You too?!" Sora asked in shock.

"What?" Zexion looked scared.

"Riku's fangs hurt me when we make out sometimes."

"Yeah wolf fangs are a bother." Roxas agreed.

"Maybe that's why they keep us apart," Sora wondered quietly, referring to the laws he hated very much.

"Look, it's hard for us because we don't realize that they hurt you guys, but we love you, and we try not to hurt you." Axel said as Riku nodded.

"I'm sorry I've hurt you Sora. I do my best to keep them from getting in the way."

"It's ok, it was an accident." Sora said honestly.

"Why don't you guys go back to human form so that we can play?" Axel asked, so Roxas went to the bathroom while Zexion went to his bedroom while Sora hid behind the couch to go back into human form and put their clothes back on.

"So you guys eat cat treats, and you two play with dog toys?" Sora asked.

"It's fun." Demyx said before went into his wolf form with Axel.

"You want the ball?" Zexion asked as Demyx nodded and panted with a long tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Uh-huh!" Demyx nodded.

"You want it boy?" Zexion teased, watching as Demyx's tongue and tail wagged.

"Yeah!" Demyx begged as he jumped up and down several times.

"SIT!" Zexion ordered strictly as Demyx obeyed. "Give me your paw. Shake! Now, fetch!" Zexion threw the ball up the stairs and into his bedroom where Demyx dashed to, knocking over a small table on his way before he slammed his overly excited body into the wall before tripping over stairs he tried to skip.

"He has way too much energy." Roxas shook his head.

"Can we play now?" Axel asked before Roxas nodded.

"Take the rope and play tug-of-war with Riku." Roxas suggested.

"Tug of war?" Riku wondered.

"Yeah, unleash your inner animal. Go wild, growl, bark; let yourself free!" Axel encouraged.

"If you ate the treats, I bet I can try." Riku said to Sora before he transformed himself.

"Alright, you take this end, and you take this one." Roxas instructed his boyfriend and Riku as they each gripped a different end of the rope. "Go ahead and count them off cutie." Roxas winked to Sora, who gulped uneasily.

"O-one, two, three!" Sora counted before Axel pulled on his end as hard as he could. Riku was certainly caught off guard as he started the match off to a bad start, nearly tripping.

"Kmm hnn," Axel gritted through his teeth that were straining to pull on the rope.

"Hnnn?" Riku wondered as he started to pull back.

"He's saying 'come on'." Roxas translated with a laugh.

"Yeah, Riku it looks like you're not even trying." Sora frowned, watching how Roxas smiled proudly at his boyfriend who was growling and chewing as he continued to tug like a true wolf.

"Grrrrr!" Riku took offense to Sora's disappointment before he used it as motivation. He yanked so hard that Axel had to take several steps forward to catch up.

"Go Riku, go!" Sora cheered as Axel started to fight back.

"Come on Axe, fight!" Roxas clapped for encouragement. Axel wriggled his mouth, loosening Riku's grip before the red-furred wolf jerked the rope completely out of Riku's mouth. "Good job babe." Roxas pet Axel as a reward for his victory.

"You did good too Riku." Sora smiled encouragingly as he pet Riku's back.

"It, it felt weird." Riku confessed.

"Hmmm, it looks like you're still resisting. Stop thinking like a human and just go for it." Roxas advised.

"It just doesn't feel natural." Riku fought back.

"He needs motivation." Axel licked a paw.

"Like what?" Sora wondered.

"Nothing gets a wolf going an internal hunger to chew, growl, and bark." Axel said before he nodded his wolf head to Roxas. The blonde stood up and took the brunette boy by the hips, holding their bodies right against each other.

"What are you," Sora started as Riku watched suspiciously.

"Mmmm, nice ass." Roxas smirked as he groped Sora's backside.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Sora fidgeted as Riku took a step forward.

"Get your hands off of him!" Riku shouted.

"No." Roxas scoffed before he squeezed his fingers.

"Ah!" Sora bucked his hips into Roxas' pelvis.

"You're liking this aren't you boy?" Roxas chuckled as Sora gripped the blonde's biceps.

"S-Sora," Riku panted.

"Mmm, I could just ravish this body, huh?" Roxas asked aloud.

"Don't you dare!" Riku shook with fury.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do to stop me?" Roxas asked with a smirk.

"I, I," Riku panted as his mind raced. He could feel an anger ignite inside him as he stared at the hands that were pleasing his boyfriend.

"You want me to stop? Make me!" Roxas dared and before he knew it, Riku's wolf mode switched on in a way it never had before. Without thinking, as if he were unable to access his human mind, Riku sprinted up to Roxas, grabbed his hand in his teeth, and began to bite without control.

"AH!" Roxas screamed as Riku continued to snarl with his hand in his mouth.

"HEY!" Axel jumped into the scene, tackling Riku, forcing him to release his hard grip on Roxas' hand by rolling on him multiple times as they wrestled on the ground.

"Ah, hoh, ehrm." Roxas grunted as he held one hand with his other.

The two wolves on the floor barked wildly at each other before Roxas began to slowly cry.

"Ah-Axe," Roxas panted in a whisper. "Axel," he repeated when he realized he was being ignored by the still fighting wolves. "Axel!" He shouted as his body trembled. The two wolves paused their battle to look at the shaking boy. "I'm bleeding." He said quietly before Axel let out a loud bark at Riku.

"You will pay!" He threatened before he pounced on Riku, biting and growling as Riku fought back.

"Stop it!" Sora said, frustrated with all the violence. Roxas took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and then turned to Demyx.

"Go get my wolf." Roxas said before he sat down.

"I'm sorry." Sora apologized on Riku's behalf.

"I asked for it." Roxas let out a deep sigh of pain.

"That's enough!" Demyx said in his human form with his boxers on. He snatched Axel's neck and forced him to crawl back to where Roxas was sitting on his usual loveseat.

"Riku you should apologize." Sora said quietly.

"I'm sorry I bite your hand too hard." Riku said uneasily.

"Sorry I upset you so much." Roxas whispered back.

"You better not touch him again." Axel said angrily as he transformed and dressed before wrapping Roxas' arm as the blood stopped flowing out.

"Your boyfriend started it when he touched mine!" Riku argued back.

"Let's just calm down, ok?" Demyx suggested.

"We asked for help," Sora reminded Riku.

"I didn't know he was going to do that!" Riku complained.

"But it worked." Sora said.

"Yeah, guess it did." Riku confessed.

"How did it feel?" Zexion asked.

"Powerful." Riku looked to Zexion, who nodded.

"Just got to learn to control it." Axel said. "That's always the hard part."

"But worth it." Demyx nodded.

"What's this?" Zexion asked as he reached into the grocery bag for the last item inside.

"Oh!" Axel rushed to the bag. "It's a cat toy." Axel pulled out a black stick with a feather and a bell at one end.

"Oooo, I want to play!" Roxas' eyes widened.

"I thought your arm was hurt?" Demyx asked.

"It's better now that Axel wrapped it. Please?" The blonde boy asked the redhead.

"Ok baby, go easy on your paw though, alright?" Axel warned as Roxas morphed.

"You want to play too baby?" Demyx asked Zexion, who gave a small nod.

"Sure." The teen mix changed into a cat and walked up to Axel, who held the stick as he sat in Roxas' chair.

"Come on sweetie, jump for it." Axel dangled it and raised it, teasing the cats who swatted at the jiggling bell.

"I can't reach it!" Zexion growled.

"It's too high!" Roxas whined.

"You can do it." Axel reassured as he lowered it a bit so the cats could reach.

"Do you want to play with them?" Demyx asked Sora.

"I'm ok." Sora shrugged.

"You sure?" Riku asked before he went to change into his human form with his boxers.

"He won't be able to resist this." Axel winked before he pulled something out of his pocket.

"What is it?" Sora asked with an innocent curiosity.

"It's a laser. Transform for me please?" Axel asked with a fake pout.

"Ok." Sora listened, resting in Riku's lap.

"Go get it!" Axel grinned wide as he turned the dot laser on and moved it about the carpet as Roxas and Zexion chased after it. They scrambled wildly back and forth, across the room, over the coffee table, and even jumped up the wall to try to reach.

"They're so cute." Riku admired as Sora fidgeted in his lap.

"You want to play too kitty?" Axel asked Sora.

"Kinda," Sora moved a paw in the air as he watched the laser fly about the room.

"Go after it." Riku nudged Sora forward, so the orange cat jumped on the ground. Axel held the laser still on the carpet as Sora sniffed it, pawed it, and then meowed at it.

"He is precious." Axel smiled as Riku did too.

"He really is adorable Riku." Demyx smiled.

"I love him so much." Riku said in adoration.

"Axe!" Roxas complained as the laser was stuck on the wall, too high for the meowing kittens that gathered beneath it.

"Jump." Axel advised.

"Mph!" Roxas grunted as he jumped on Zexion to get a better reach.

"Hey!" Zexion grumbled.

"Come on you three." Axel led the laser back to his feet where the kittens ran to and meowed impatiently.

"My good boy." Axel scooped Roxas up and snuggled the cat's tummy with his nose.

"Meow?" Zexion looked to Demyx who held his boyfriend lovingly.

"You want to cuddle too?" Riku asked Sora, who gave a meow of affirmation.

"You guys want to stay the night?" Axel offered as the three couples got comfortable on the couch, the human-wolf mixes and their cat boyfriends.

"I am getting a bit tired." Riku looked to Sora, who yawned.

"Do you guys want to sleep in animal or human form?" Axel asked.

"I might go into wolf form cause I'm cold." Demyx shivered.

"We have an extra dog bed." Axel jumped up and ran upstairs as Roxas curled up on a ball where Axel had been sitting, where the cushion was warmest.

"So, have you guys mated yet?" Demyx asked Riku.

"No, we haven't."

"I love mating with a wolf." Roxas spoke up. "They only take one lover, and it makes me feel special to know that Axel chose me." Roxas said to Sora, who looked to Riku.

"I want to be your one mate." He said eagerly.

"You will be baby." Riku petted Sora's fur.

"When?" Sora whined.

"Whenever you want to." Riku smiled.

"Here we are, three dog beds." Axel threw the giant dog beds off of his arms and onto the living room floor.

"Axe, they want to mate!" Demyx said enthusiastically.

"Right now?" Axel asked curiously.

"Well," Riku was about to reject when Demyx's energy interrupted.

"I recommend doing it standing up, it's my favorite position!"

"Nah, doggy style. Come on man, we are wolves after all it's in our blood." Axel argued.

"Yeah but topping when standing just feels so good." Demyx tensed his body with imaginative pleasure. "Makes me feel so manly." Demyx ran a hand down his chest.

"You are Dem." Zexion smiled up at his boyfriend.

"I love you baby." Demyx pet Zexion and was rewarded with a soft purr.

"So wait, you two haven't mated right?" Axel asked to be sure.

"No they haven't." Demyx answered for the couple.

"Hmm, well you know what they say about us wolves man, once you pick a mate, that's who you mate with for the rest of your life." Axel smiled proudly at Roxas.

"I'm a very lucky kitty." Roxas' cat eyes squinted.

"I'm the lucky one." Axel corrected.

"We can go to my house tomorrow; my parents will be at work until dinner time." Sora looked to Riku, who thought for a moment until he nodded.

"I want to the only mate you will ever take. I love you Sora, no matter what the laws say."

"Well if more people are willing to reach out like you two did, then maybe it won't be a law much longer." Axel shrugged.

"As long as we're careful." Roxas said, still sounding unsure.

"There's no way to be careful when you're breaking laws this big." Riku sighed, causing Roxas to frown.

"Let's just go to bed and get some rest, ok?" Axel suggested, turning on the fire place in the living room before he arranged the three dog beds around it in a half circle.

"Which one should we take?" Riku asked Demyx.

"Mine is the blue, Axel's is the red, so you and your precious kitty can take the green one." Demyx said, smiling at Sora, who was cradled gently in Riku's arms with wide curious eyes. "Can you meow for me, please?" Demyx begged since Zexion was already asleep.

Sora looked up to Riku, who gave a single nod with a small smile.

"Meer!" Sora's small teeth flashed.

"He is so adorable." Demyx gave him a single pet before he put Zexion down, then crawled into his bed. Zexion slowly opened an eye, yawned, and stretched as he realized that he was no longer being cuddled with. The cat stood up hazily and scuttled into Demyx's dog bed .The wolf was lying on his side, his paws extended lazily in front of his body as he began to snore. Zexion curled himself against Demyx's stomach, between his back legs and front legs, trying to keep himself warm with his fluffy tail as he balled up.

Axel shook his head before he carried Roxas to the center of his dog bed. He then morphed into his wolf form and circled his body against Roxas', keeping the cat warm.

Riku then looked to Sora in his arms with the light provided from the fire before he sat down in human form in the dog bed. He delicately set Sora's body against the outlining of the bed before he changed into his animal form, rolled his body into a ball with his nose tucked under his tail by his curled hind legs, and then looked to Sora. The orange kitten stood up on weak timid paws before crawling to Riku, who then lifted his head up to give Sora a place to lie. Sora snuggled right on Riku's hind legs, against the wolf's stomach, just before Riku laid his head on Sora's body gently to warm him.

"I love you." Riku whispered before he licked Sora's body. Sora purred loudly before he licked Riku's snout back.

"Love you too." Sora yawned as he purred and then fell into a deep sleep.


	5. What the Fuck

"Good morning." Axel whispered to Riku as the two wolves were the only animals awake.

"Ow!" Riku groaned back, looking to see how Sora was stretching his paws into Riku's fur, and then retracting his claws back with tuffs of white wolf hair being pulled and yanked.

"He's just cuddling." Axel said.

"Hurts." Riku gritted his fangs, his teeth flashing as his snout twitched.

"He asleep?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, still purring. Fuck!" Riku jolted as Sora's claws poked his stomach harshly.

"M?" Sora blinked his eyes as he felt Riku move.

"Would ya quit it?!" Riku stood up angrily before sitting down on hind legs, licking his sore flesh.

"What did I do wrong?" Sora asked with round, hurt eyes.

"You keep jabbing me with your claws." Riku snarled.

"He was just cuddling the way his cat nature tells him to." Axel stood up for the orange tabby.

"I, I didn't mean to hurt you Riku." Sora pleaded innocently.

"Well can you stop?" Riku asked sharply.

"Ok," Sora sniffled.

"Riku," Axel saw the hurt in Sora's eyes before the cat sprinted off.

"Sora!" Riku called, waking the last couple and Roxas up.

"What's going on?" Roxas sat up after a stretch.

"Riku scared his kitten." Axel said.

"I didn't mean to scare him, I just, it hurt." Riku gulped.

"What hurt?" Zexion asked.

"He was digging his claws into my stomach over and over in his sleep."

"That's how kittens cuddle." Demyx said simply.

"Told ya." Axel said.

"I didn't mean to frighten him. I just wanted him to stop hurting me." Riku said shyly.

"He kissed you even after you hurt him with your fangs." Axel shrugged.

"Yeah but that was,"

"An accident." Axel finished.

"Oh, god, I, I feel bad." Riku frowned.

"Go comfort him." Roxas advised as he licked his paws to clean his ears.

"Sora?" Riku sniffed the ground and followed the trail of Sora's scent.

"He's over here," Axel sniffed towards the bathroom.

"Sora?" Riku ran into the bathroom. "Sora get down!" Riku begged as Sora sat on the flat surface of the toilet above the open seat.

"I don't want to hurt you." Sora frowned.

"Baby, I'm sorry. You didn't hurt me; I hurt you. Can you forgive me?" Riku asked longingly.

"I," Sora gulped uneasily.

"Please? I just want to make it up to you." Riku begged.

"I don't like it when your angry and in wolf mode. I'm just a kitten you know!" Sora said harshly.

"I know. And I'm sorry. Please, can you forgive your wolf?" Riku asked with a dog-whimper.

"M-my wolf?" Sora couldn't help but bite his kitten lip, loving the sound of owning such a beautiful and strong creature.

"Nobody else's. This wolf wants to cuddle, if, if you want." Riku made a tempting offer.

"Of course." Sora smiled.

"Can you come down now? I want to snuggle with you." Riku smiled back.

"Kay," Sora got into crouch position, wriggled his butt, and jumped. Sadly, his small body missed the clearing and landed straight in the toilet water. "MEER! Meow! Meow!" Sora meowed frantically as his cat body clawed the water fearfully. His eyes went wide as he panicked to exit the ceramic prison without success.

"Shit," Riku whispered before he reached in the toilet with his face and snatched Sora in his mouth carefully.

"What's going," Axel started after he heard Sora's meows of distress.

"Did he fall in the toilet?" Demyx guessed as Riku pulled the soaking orange cat out of the toilet bowl.

"Yeah," Riku set Sora on the bathroom floor as the cat shivered.

"Meow!" Sora cried in sorrow before Riku began to lick him clean.

"Oh the poor kitty," Demyx frowned as Sora cried, his kitten body shivering in distress.

"He's ok," Riku cooed as he licked Sora's body all up in one sweep.

"Meow!" Sora let out another sob.

"Shhh, it's ok baby." Riku repeated quietly.

"What happened?" Roxas walked into the bathroom.

"Meow, meow!" Sora continued to cry as Zexion walked in next.

"Oh, poor thing." Roxas frowned as he neared Sora's dripping body.

"Let's put the fire on." Axel suggested and left with Demyx as Roxas and Zexion cuddled next to Sora to comfort him, all while Riku watched.

"Better?" Roxas asked as his tail swept under Sora's face.

"Thanks." Sora sniffled.

"Oh, I know!" Zexion said randomly. "Sit in front of the fan, and we can turn it on to dry off your fur."

"Good idea." Roxas said before he and Zexion left the bathroom.

"Come on," Riku lifted Sora into his mouth and carried him to the living room. Axel and Demyx had the fireplace going before Riku placed Sora in front of the short fan.

"Ready?" Roxas asked as Sora sat in front of the electric cooling device.

"Mhm." Sora nodded.

"Here we go!" Roxas pushed down on one of the buttons with two paws before the fan went on the highest setting, causing Sora to roll back several times, tumbling backwards.

"Turn it off!" Zexion shouted in his grey cat form.

"Woops!" Roxas shoved his paws down on another button before the fan stopped.

"Sora?" Riku walked over to where the kitten had been blown to, several paces back.

"I, I just want to go in my human form." Sora gave a soft cry.

"Shh, ok, go ahead." Riku nodded understandingly. Sora ran off to the bathroom and came back out in his boxers and pants.

"My body is still wet." Sora said with a frown as his jeans stuck to his skin.

"Oh baby," Riku crawled over to Sora and laid down in Sora's lap on the couch.

"I hate being wet in cat form." Sora blinked a silent tear free as he rubbed Riku's fur.

"It's the worst." Roxas climbed up on the couch and rubbed his head against Sora's side.

"Hehe," Sora giggled. "You are cute." Sora picked up the kitten and kissed the top of his head.

"Grrr," Riku let out a growl.

"Hisss!" Roxas hissed back before he purred and nudged his face against Sora's cheek.

"Hey!" Axel barked before Roxas wriggled his legs, a sign that he wanted to be put down.

"Here you go," Sora put Roxas on the floor before the cat trotted to Axel's wolf form by the fireplace. The two snuggled before Demyx and Zexion began to argue quietly.

"Go to your bed, you're on time-out." Demyx said as he sat down on his hind legs.

"Kay," Zexion sniffled as he crawled to his small cat condo, a small two story cat hut, going to the top level and curling up into a ball.

"What's he being punished for?" Sora wondered.

"Sometimes he just needs a good punishment." Axel looked at Roxas, who whimpered.

"Don't tell me it's one of your weird fetish's?" Riku asked.

"You got a problem with it?" Demyx growled as he stood up.

"Zexion has this weird domination fetish, where he loves for Demyx to top him while they're in animal form." Axel answered Riku's question.

"And you two?" Riku asked next.

"Axel may top when we mate, but he is my pet wolf." Roxas smirked as Axel nudged his head next to Roxas' fur.

"Demyx!" Zexion let out a cry.

"What?" Demyx snapped his head around.

"I, I want to cuddle with my puppy." Zexion blinked with a pout.

"Alright, come here." Demyx said.

"I don't want another punishment." Zexion said as he placed his body before Demyx's.

"If you behave then you won't be punished. Come here." Demyx licked Zexion's fur from leg to fuzzy cheek.

"Dem!" Zexion complained.

"Shh, I'm not done with your bath." Demyx said as he licked a few more times, wetting Zexion's face.

"I'm all wet now." Zexion shivered.

"Come on, let's put you in front of the fire to dry you off." Demyx gripped Zexion's body by the back of the neck, hoisting him up in the air as Zexion had the grumpiest look on his grey face.

"Demyx." Zexion groaned crankier than ever before as embarrassment took a hold of him.

"Here we are." Demyx set his grouchy boyfriend in front of the fireplace.

"Better." Zexion sighed as he shook his body.

"You want to nap?" Demyx asked as he let his body crash on Zexion's.

"Crushing. ME!" Zexion crawled out from under Demyx's fur.

"Sorry." Demyx smiled.

"I love you Demyx." Zexion purred as he rubbed his head up and down Demyx's snout.

"I love you too my pussy cat." Demyx smiled before he yawned.

"You two are so boring." Axel shook his head.

"Cats love to sleep!" Zexion hissed at Axel.

"Well I want to go for a walk." Axel stood up and stretched his paws.

"Oh yeah!" Demyx rushed to stand up. "Take me for a walk Zexy please?" He begged. "Please!" He gave puppy eyes with cute whimpers.

"Oh alright, fine." Zexion shook his head. "Rox, go get the leashes?"

"Sure." Roxas sighed.

"Leashes?" Riku asked.

"Going for a walk is a lot of fun, and good exercise." Demyx explained.

"Isn't it dangerous? For us to be in wolf form and being walked by cats?" Riku said uneasily.

"We wear hoods and hide our tails. There's a park that no one ever goes to that's not too far. We walk them there, and then we stay in our form and let them run around in their form. Zexion and I hold hands and kiss, Axel and Demyx play together; should anyone walk by, they have nothing to be suspicious about." Roxas explained.

"Still," Riku shrugged.

"Well then you two can wait here. We've done it plenty of times." Axel said as he walked up to Roxas and sat down obediently so that Roxas could fasten his leash.

"Might as well go." Riku shrugged as he sighed.

"If you say so, but I don't have a leash for you." Sora noticed.

"We have an extra." Roxas said before he retrieved it.

The six boys left the house quietly and made it to the park safely where the wolf mixes ran freely and the cat mixes sat at a park table.

"So, are we still fake dating or are you two?" Zexion had to be sure as he asked Roxas.

"What do you want to do?" The blonde asked the brunette.

"Umm,"

"Better decide soon cause some wolves are on their way." Zexion coughed quietly.

"Well?" Roxas looked to Sora, who bit his lip.

"Uh," Sora hesitated.

"Come here," Roxas rolled his eyes and pulled Zexion into his lap, not having the patience to wait for Sora as he started making out with Zexion.

"M!" Zexion gave a loud, fake, pleasurable moan so that the wolf mixed teens they didn't know would believe they were dating.

"Yeah," Roxas grinned before he continued the kiss.

"Gross!" A wolf mix shouted.

"Yuck, cats, here, in OUR territory." Another wolf mix stood with hands on his hips as he stood in front of the three cat mixes.

"What do you guys want?" Roxas asked, trying to look braver than he felt.

"We want you guys gone." One of the four wolves said with a grin.

"Fine." Zexion shrugged, about ready to comply and leave.

"I don't just mean from this park, dumbass." The wolf chuckled. "Your kind is inferior, and if it were up to us, you'd all be dead by now." He glared with a smirk.

"Hey, there a problem?" Axel stood in wolf form next to the human versions of the wolf mixes that were giving his boyfriend trouble. Demyx and Riku followed quietly behind.

"Can you believe these cats? Thinking they can kiss out here in public? At OUR park? They disgust me." One wolf scoffed.

"Yeah, they should just go home." Riku said, wanting Sora as far away from the problematic wolves as possible.

"We were just about to leave." Roxas looked to his friends next to him and stood up.

"You're about to die." One wolf mix put his hand on the blonde's chest.

"Hey!" Axel barked.

"What? You have a problem with me kicking his ass?" The wolf teen asked.

"Do it Seifer!" Another wolf cheered.

"You could get caught and then we'd all get busted." Axel lied to save his ass and relationship.

"It'd be worth it." Seifer shrugged before he fisted Roxas' shirt.

"Let him go!" Axel growled.

"What's it to you?" The teen wolf snapped.

"I, I think he likes the cat." Another one of the four wolf mixes said.

"Do you?" Seifer asked Axel.

"What? He's dating me!" Demyx said as he stood next to Axel and Riku, all three still in wolf form.

"I heard that it was just a cover up. You do like the cat, don't you? Otherwise you wouldn't care if I did this!" The wolf mix smiled as he punched Roxas in the stomach.

"AH!" Roxas groaned loudly.

"Stop it!" Axel wagged his tail as he whimpered, causing Demyx to gulp nervously.

"You like him, don't you?"

"He's dating me!" Demyx repeated loudly.

"So then this wouldn't bother you at all." The wolf teen raised a fist, but Axel gave a loud threatening bark.

"You two are dating, aren't you? You're the mixed couple that's in the rumors?" Seifer looked to Roxas.

"What? Mixed? Are you crazy?!" Roxas shook his head as the boy kept a hold of his shirt.

"Roxas has been my boyfriend for six months now." Zexion stood next to the blonde. "Please, let us go?" Zexion begged.

"I'll let him go," The teen said as Zexion and Roxas both sighed in relief. "If," He stopped short and turned to Zexion. "If you take his place."

"Wha-what?" Zexion gulped uneasily. "Me?"

"No? Then you two clearly aren't in love." Seifer turned to Axe who remained in wolf form. "I'll pitch you the same offer. Either this cat gets ten more blows to the chest and his pretty little face, or," He didn't even have to finish.

"Deal." Axel nodded.

"So tell me then," The teen let go of Roxas' shirt and pushed him towards Sora. "Do you love the cat?"

Axel gulped before he nodded.

"Yes, I do."

"And this cat,"

"Has no feelings for Axel in return. Roxas loves Zexion. To help Axel get over his distress, I offered myself." Demyx stepped forward in wolf form.

"So I see. Well then, if that's the truth, I shall hit you ten times, and this cat should have no problems watching." The teen said as his friends who were in wolf form grinned.

"You two should go back home." Roxas turned to Zexion, who nodded.

"I love you." Zexion hugged Roxas tight.

"I love you too." Roxas repeated the phrase and kissed Zexion gently. "Be careful." He looked to Sora who gulped nervously. Zexion and Sora took no more than ten paces away when Seifer looked to his friends and smiled.

"Letting them get away?" He asked before his friends smirked and chased after the two cat mixes.

"Shit!" Zexion took Sora's hand and pointed to the closest tree. "Morph!" Zexion shouted as he changed into his cat form and ran up a scrawny tree. Sora quickly did the same and clung to a frail branch as best as his terrified body would let him.

"The branches aren't strong enough for us to climb, ya know!" One of the two wolves growled.

"What goes up must come down." The other smiled before Riku and Demyx both ran to their boyfriend's aid.

The pack leader and one last wolf remained with Roxas and Axel.

"Transform for me, so I know you won't fight back. Take the ten blows without struggling, and I'll leave with my pack."

"Ok." Axel nodded, not seeing any other alternative. He transformed into his human form and kept his hands around his private parts as one of the wolves stood right by Roxas to ensure he wouldn't intervene.

"One!" Seifer counted as he punched Axel in the chest.

"Ugh!" Axel gasped, realizing just how challenging his promise would be to keep.

"Two!" The leader continued to count, hitting Axel in the stomach, face, and chest so hard that Axel no longer cared to cover himself as blood from his nose ran down his bruised pectorals.

"This doesn't bother you at all?" The blonde leader turned to Roxas, who was having a hard time remaining silent as he watched with wide guilty eyes. "No? Well in that case…SIX!" He knee'd Axel where it hurt the human teen most.

"Nygh!" Axel bent his body over, his legs shaking as he huffed.

"No!" Roxas covered his mouth.

"Do you love him?" The leader asked the blonde, who shook his head. "No? Ok. Seven!" Seifer shrugged before he drove his elbow into Axel's back, sending him to the grass face first.

"Please, just let us all go!" Roxas begged, turning to see how Sora and Zexion were still meowing frantically in a wimpy tree while Riku and Demyx had already began wrestling and dueling with the other two wolves.

"Just three left. Unless," The leader used his shoe to roll Axel's aching body over onto his back. "Unless you want to return the favor. These ten beatings were all for you, but he was willing to admit he loves you to take the beatings for you. Are you willing to do the same?" The leader asked as Roxas made eye contact with Axel, who was hurting beyond the ability to talk.

"I don't love him. We aren't dating! We're not a mixed couple!" Roxas insisted as the wolf guarding him let out an unsatisfied growl.

"If you say so." The leader shrugged before he kicked Axel in the nuts.

"Oh!" Axel gritted his teeth as he began to pant.

"Please," Roxas whispered.

"Admit it. You love him. I can see it on your face." The leader kept his shoe over Axel's soreness, as if to threaten to repeat his actions.

"No, no I don't!" Roxas fisted his hands.

"Nine!" The leader kicked Axel once more, causing the redhead to roll over and curl himself into the fetal position.

"Stop it!" Roxas begged.

"You can!" The leader smiled back. "This is your last chance to show him you care." The teen pushed Axel on his back to show Roxas the look of pain that consumed the redhead. "Well? Do you love him? Do you have even just the slightest bit of feelings for him, to end his torture?"

"He, he's a wolf and I'm a cat." Roxas gulped heavily. "I love a cat." He said with the fear that burned him.

"If you love him in the smallest amount possible to take his last punch for him, I'll let you all go. If not, well, I'll just keep going. He's hurt too much to fight back." The leader gave a twisted smile.

"No!" Roxas begged as he took a step forward before the other wolf gave a warning bark and growl.

"So, you want to take his place? Just one punch…he already took nine for you."

"If I do, you'll let us all go?" Roxas gulped curiously.

"Yes, but then you're confessing your love for this wolf." Seifer shrugged indifferently.

"I have no feelings for that wolf, or any wolf." Roxas stuck to his story.

"Very well then." The leader knelt by Axel, who frowned up at Roxas, and hit him several times in the face. "You and your cats are free to go. Call off those wolves and I will call of mine."

"And this wolf?" Roxas pointed to Axel.

"Shouldn't matter to you. Go before I change my mind." The leader of the pack stood up as Roxas nodded, looked to Axel, and gulped.

"Roxas?" Axel asked with the weakest of whimpers. The blonde shook his head before he ran. "Roxas!" Axel shouted in pain before he began to cry in his lonely and tortured state.

Roxas, on the other hand, was trying to shake off the guilt to help his two cat friends who were still stuck in the tree while their secret boyfriends kept the other wolves away.

"Jump!" Roxas rushed to the small tree where Zexion and Sora were taking refuge in and held his hands up. Once he caught both cats, Seifer whistled his friends back over to him, leaving Riku and Demyx to stand huffing on all fours.

"What, what now?" Demyx panted after having wrestled on the ground to distract the wolves from hurting Zexion and Sora.

"He said we can go." Roxas started to leave.

"What about Axel?" Demyx asked in concern.

"He didn't say." Roxas frowned.

"Take them home and stay there." Riku said to Roxas before he turned to Demyx.

"Right." Demyx nodded, knowing perfectly well what Riku was thinking.

"No, no there are only two of you and four of them!" Roxas shook his head.

"We can't just leave him!" Demyx growled as they all glanced and watched as Seifer kicked Axel's body repeatedly.

"Axe," Roxas' lips trembled.

"Let's go!" Demyx rushed Riku with impatience and concern.

"You can't or you'll be outnumbered and in the same damn place!" Roxas argued.

"We should never have come here." Sora frowned.

"Where'd he go?" Zexion wriggled in Roxas' arms to see that Axel's body wasn't on the ground in the distance as it had just been.

"Oh no," Roxas gulped before he and his friends saw Seifer walking towards them with three wolves who were dragging Axel's body that had somehow transformed back into wolf form.

"How dare you?!" Demyx growled loudly.

"Dem, not now." Riku tried to stay focused.

"Take him. We're through with him." The leader snapped his fingers as his friends dropped Axel's legs from their mouths.

"How dare you attack your own kind?" Demyx's body trembled with rage.

"He's hardly wolf; he's in love with a cat!" The leader spat as Axel remained motionless on the ground.

"Come on, let's get out of here" Riku whispered to Demyx and slowly lifted Axel from the grass onto Demyx's furry back. The blonde wolf carried Axel slowly until they were far away enough to be safe.

"Rox, you want to take him?" Demyx offered as he stopped close by the house.

"Yeah." Roxas set the two cats down gently and cradled the heavy, limp, red wolf in his arms.

"M," Axel let out a pained whimper.

"Shh, it's ok. I got you Axe." Roxas sniffled as he struggled to carry the heavy canine.

Once they made it back to the house, Roxas sat down on the couch as Demyx and Riku transformed and changed to get water, ice, and pain medication for Axel. At the same time, the two cats also changed back into their human form with clothes and sat by the silent couple on the couch.

"Here, Axe, you should drink some water." Demyx offered a water bowl for the wolf, who didn't open his eyes.

"Axe?" Roxas asked timidly.

The redfurred wolf slowly got up on all four paws and let his body fall to the floor before he dragged it as best he could towards the fireplace.

"Here, let me start it for you." Demyx offered before he turned on the fire. "Drink some water." Demyx set the bowl down before Axel lazily licked away. "That's good. Shhh, it's ok." Demyx pet Axel's fur soothingly.

"You going to be ok?" Sora sat by Axel, who used a lot of energy to just look back into Sora's eyes. The wolf whimpered before he set his head on Sora's lap. "Shh, such a pretty wolf." Sora smiled down as he stroked Axel's snout gently with a tissue to clean some of the blood.

"Poor guy." Demyx went into wolf mode and curled his body by Axel's for comfort. Axel gave a couple puppy-like whines before Demyx licked Axel's face soothingly.

"I never want to go back to that park again." Zexion sighed as he sat by his boyfriend and pet him.

"Seriously." Riku agreed as he sat down in human form by Sora, holding the brunette who was still holding Axel's head in his lap.

Roxas felt uneasy about being on the couch while everyone else was snuggling with his boyfriend, so he nervously stood up and sat by the wolf.

"You ok?" Roxas asked the wolf, who let out a threatening bark.

"What's wrong?" Demyx asked. Axel gave a deep low growl as he glared at Roxas.

"Axe?" Roxas whispered, slightly offended.

"Grrrrr!" Axel snarled.

"Back up, give him some space." Demyx said to Roxas, who looked at how Axel rested his head comfortably in Sora's lap.

"But," Roxas gulped uncomfortably as jealousy came in.

"Sora," Riku whispered, having seen the uneasiness in Roxas' eyes.

"Oh," Sora slowly fidgeted to allow Roxas to sit where he had, holding Axels wolf head steady for the blonde.

When Axel opened his eyes he saw Roxas reaching to take his head from Sora's palms, causing him to sit up and let a growl settle in his throat.

"Baby what's wrong?" Roxas asked with hurt in his voice.

Axel let out a sequence of barks as Demyx sighed.

"He's mad about what happened at the park." Demyx translated the barks for the cats.

"Babe that wasn't my," Roxas started, but Axe, interrupted with loud barks.

"He says he didn't have to think, to prove his love to you." Demyx paused as Axel continued. "And he's hurt not just physically, but he's hurt that you didn't care enough about him to help."

"What could I have done?" Roxas asked in frustration. "I didn't want them to know the truth, because that can tear us apart." Roxas sniffled before Axel continued to communicate in wolf form.

"Axel says that when his or your physical safety is threatened, nothing else should matter. He says you left him there all alone without even considering helping him when he knew without a doubt he loved you enough to protect you."

"I didn't ask you to take my place!" Roxas fisted his hands before Axel stood up and blinked his exhausted eyes.

"Rox," Demyx frowned before Axel crawled to his dog bed in the corner of the living room and plopped lazily down.

"I care about our relationship too much to risk it for anything!" Roxas shouted as Axel curled his body to show he wasn't listening.

"Roxas he loves you so much that he didn't hesitate to get hurt for you. You could at least show that you are thankful to have such a caring boyfriend!" Demyx argued.

"He's hurt and I feel bad but there was nothing I could do then to safely help him! Now we're safe and I'm trying to love and comfort him to make up for it and he won't let me!" Roxas yelled. "Everyone else can pet and lick him but if I even say his name I get growled at." The blonde sniffled.

"He just wants to know that you love him. You denied it so easily at the park." Demyx whispered.

"Well where the fuck were you?!" Roxas screamed at the other blonde, causing Axel to twitch one of his ears to listen in from his corner. "The bully offered for Zexion to my place but he didn't! Neither did you or Sora or Riku! So if you're mad that I didn't take his place, why the hell didn't you?!" Roxas shouted loudly.

"Cause I was protecting my own boyfriend! If he wasn't so helpless I would have taken Axel's place!" Demyx barked before he growled.

"Well I'm sorry I'm a cat and can't fight against wolves!" Zexion said angrily. "If I weren't dating a wolf I wouldn't have been so damn helpless!"

"So it's my fault you were stuck up a tree?" Demyx retorted.

"You wanted to go for a walk to begin with!" Roxas reminded the wolf who snarled.

"Maybe this is why it's illegal for us to mate and be together." Sora whispered before it went deadly quiet.

"Sora has a point in that we are fighting so ridiculously, we aren't helping our cause." Riku surprised himself by speaking out. "Just earlier we were bragging about how much we love our boyfriends, even if they aren't our own kind. And we bragged that that is how we know it's real: loving them despite the differences. Despite the laws. Guys," Riku shook his head. "What the fuck?" he asked in a harsh whisper. No one answered his rhetorical question, so after a deep sigh, Riku continued.

"This isn't cool. At all. We all love our boyfriends, and we know it. We wouldn't be risking our very freedom if we weren't sure that this is what we wanted. So why? Why are we making it easier for them to win? That's exactly what we're doing." Riku nodded to himself. "They may have targeted Axel, but they've gotten to each of us, making us question, making us blame our boyfriends, who we know we really do love." Riku looked to Sora, who gulped.

"I don't blame you Riku. I'm glad I had you there to save me. I love you Riku." The brunette put his arms around Riku's neck and inhaled deeply as Riku held him back.

"I love you too Sora. You are more than worth protecting." Riku smiled.

"I'm sorry." Demyx blinked his wolf eyes to Zexion. "He's right. I blamed you, but it wasn't your fault. Roxas was right. It was mine."

"No." Roxas shook his head. "It was that jerks fault, but it doesn't even matter. As long as we don't let them win, then it'll be ok." He said before Demyx smiled.

"I have hope Zex. I know we were meant for each other, and I'm lucky to have a kitty as beautiful and smart and kind as you. Please don't leave me, despite my horrible words?" Demyx gave puppy whimpers as Zexion failed to hide back a smile.

"I love you too Demyx." He opened his arms on his knees and held his wolf. "I'm truly blessed to have my very own wolf to keep me safe and warm and loved." Zexion ran his hands against Demyx's furry cheeks and kissed the top of his head gracefully.

Roxas looked to Axel, making an awkward eye contact before the blonde cat mix burst into tears.

"I'm sorry I failed you!" He sobbed into his palms. "I, I let him hurt you and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." Roxas' shoulders bounced as he cried harder into his hands. "I'm sorry Axel. I'm so sorry. I love you so much, I was so scared, I," Roxas sniffled but it did nothing to stop the tears. "I didn't know what to do because I was so scared. I'm not strong like you are. I'm not. I want to be but I'm just a cat and I don't want to lose my wolf!" The blonde's body shook at the very idea of losing his boyfriend. "I don't want to lose you." Roxas looked up and made eye contact with Axel, who was listening hesitantly. "Please, if you want, you can beat me up," Roxas sniffled as he offered. "I won't fight back. You can hit me and do whatever you want. I promise." Roxas hid his face in his hands once again. "I promise Axel I promise!" His voice rose as he began to cry harder. "I promise I will love you better. I love you. I love you!" Roxas shouted as he gripped his hair and closed his eyes, his sobs being the only sound in the room as the others looked to him with understanding.

Roxas continued to cry into his body before he felt a light tickling sensation on the back of his hands, and when he paused from his cries to look up, he was greeted by Axel's tongue to his cheek.

"A-Axe?" Roxas sniffled before Axel licked another tear stained cheek.

"I," Axel huffed, still clearly in pain. "I took your place, so that," He paused to grunt. "So that I wouldn't have to see you cry." He said as Roxas' eyes went wide. "Please, don't cry?" Axel whimpered as he pushed his snout into Roxas' chest and against his neck.

At that, Roxas cried even harder, holding Axel as tightly as he could. "I love you Axel!" He squeezed his boyfriend.

"Ah, sore!" Axel groaned.

"Sorry!" Roxas pulled his arms away and lightly kissed Axel's wet nose.

"Why, why don't you morph? It'll be easier for us, easier," Axel let out a deep breath.

"Let's snuggle." Roxas nodded before he went into cat mode. "Riku, can you put Axel in his bed so he and I can take a nap?" Roxas asked humbly.

"Of course." Riku smiled, happy that his pep talked had worked as he carefully lifted Axel into his arms and set the red wolf into his red bed. Roxas crawled and squeezed his body in the bed as well, his fur lining up against Axel's as the two cuddled.

"Goodnight." Roxas smiled as he laid on his back between Axel's two front legs, letting the wolf rest his face on his tiny kitten belly.

"Night." Axel's eyes closed on their own as he used his boyfriend as a pillow.

"They are so cute!" Sora gave a happy pout.

"Aren't they?" Zexion agreed.

"Babe!" Demyx whined. "I want to be cute with you too!"

**Author's Note:**

> I remember once promising myself I'd never write a story that had half cat boys or animal-related themes, but for a reason I can't explain, I just somehow wrote this and well yeah, here it is…hope you liked it! If enough people Fav it or request I can expand upon it. Just let me know if its something you'd be interested in reading. Thanks!  
> Living Legacy, Sarabellum


End file.
